staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Grudnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 9; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tropiciele zagadek - Tajemnica zaginionego diademu, odc. 16 (The vanishing tiara mystery); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Fantaghiro - W otchłani zła odc.16 (In The Mouth Of Evil); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Cztery koła ratunkowe ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - Albert Einstein. E = m c2 (Meilensteine der Technik und Wissenschaft. Alberrt Einstein E = m c2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - Edwin Powell Hubble. Rozszerzający się wszechświat. (Meilensteine der Technik und Wissenschaft. Edwin Powell Hubble - The Expanding Universe); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Europa bez miedzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1403; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1791 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1923; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Dotknij życia - Ośmiornica walcząca; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 14/16 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4615 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4830); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4616 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4831); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Orlen Team przed Rajdem Dakar - 2010; felieton; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1792 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1404; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1924; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Ratunku, zgubiłam się, odc. 13 (Help I'm lost); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bali - U dziadka w ogródku, odc. 14 (My Papili's garden) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:25 Londyńczycy II - odc. 15/16 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 15 (Lost 5, ep. 15 Follow the Leader); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Bliskie związki (Close Contact); film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (1999); reż.:Scott Hartford Davis; wyk.:Amanda Douge, Kimberley Davis, Grant Bowler, Brett Climo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Pamir - Ostatni rejs - cz. 2 (Untergang der Pamir, Der); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); reż.:Kaspar Heidelbach; wyk.:Dietmar Bar, Kalus J. Behrendt, Jan Josef Liefers, Herbert Knaup; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:35 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 Opactwa i klasztory - Klasztor kamedułów w Camaldoli (Camaldolese, Monastero do Camaldoli, Italy); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 8/26 Bakcyl pakuje się w kłopoty (Raindrop - Water is Adventure ep. Flu gets in trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 182 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Gilotyna - odc. 22; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Cogito - Polacy na Syberii - Tajemnice stepu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Cogito - Na misyjnym szlaku - Ojciec Szeliga; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Cogito - Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 3 "Państewko w cieniu Bazyliki" - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Cogito - Galapagos - 3/3 - Siły przemian (3/3 - Forces of Change) - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 166 Idealny dzień (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (One perfect day)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Święta wojna - (319) Rybożerca; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Dąbrowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Janosik odc.7/13-Beczka okowity - txt - str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Doktor Martin - odc. 14/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 55; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Sierociniec dla orangutanów - odc. 3 (Orangutan Diaries); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 357 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - odc. 60 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Insensitive - HOU - 314 (17)) - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Kabaret Neo - Nówka - Co by było gdyby? Extrasy! ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Pamiętne lato - cz 5/6 (L'ete de tous les dangers/A Summer to remember); serial kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Pamiętne lato - cz 6/6 (L'ete de tous les dangers/A Summer to remember); serial kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Dr House - odc. 60 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Insensitive - HOU - 314 (17)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Listy Juliusza Słowackiego do matki. Najdroższa mamo; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Tavener, Harvey i uduchowiona muzyka elektroakustyczna (koncert z 2004 roku); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (52) - serial przygodowy, USA 1999 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (5) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 09.30 Świat według Kiepskich (98) - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 10.00 Daleko od noszy (120, 121) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (9) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 11.30 Samo życie (1373) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2009 12.00 Rodzina zastêpcza plus (276) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 13.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (53) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998-1999 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1011) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2009 14.45 Boston Public (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2000 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (10) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (99, 196) - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1012) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2009 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1374) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2009 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (103) - serial kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2008 21.00 Kolejne 48 godzin - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 22.00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23.10 Gotowe na wszystko 5 (110, 111) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2009 01.10 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Brzydula (231) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1204) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2009 11.35 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 12.35 Mango - telezakupy 13.30 Apetyt na kasę - teleturniej 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 14.50 Detektyw Monk (2) - serial kryminalny, USA 2006-2007 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17.55 Brzydula (232) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1205) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2009 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 21.30 Na żywo - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1995 23.15 Fringe: Na granicy światów (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 2008 00.15 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.00 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 02.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Budzik - Grzeczność; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Orliki gola; magazyn sportowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Zawód: reżyser - Agnieszka Holland; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Krzysztof Daukszewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 W rajskim ogrodzie - Watykan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1398; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1776; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 159; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 niepoKORni; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Laboratorium XXI wieku - AKUSTYKA odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Pomóż dzieciom przetrwać zimę; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Soczysta wołowina spod Lubawy; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Budzik - Grzeczność; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Zawód: reżyser - Agnieszka Holland; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Krzysztof Daukszewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Watykan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1398; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wśród górników - odc.4 - Barbórka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1776; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Pitbull - odc. 16; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Wojownik z urodzenia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Watykan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1398; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wśród górników - odc.4 - Barbórka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1776; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Pitbull - odc. 16; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Wojownik z urodzenia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.15 Telezakupy 12.45 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Zima z TVS 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Turyści 17.10 Szlagrowe życie 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 18.30 Góromania 19.00 Usterka 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Biuro Rutkowski 20.55 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Dobry wieczór 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Turyści 01.10 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 01.25 Biuro Rutkowski 01.55 Silesia Informacje 02.50 Usterka 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Góromania 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 Zima z TVS